Queen
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: It seemed as though Tokaku, for the first time in her life, could once again envision herself reaching that sunny place her caring Aunt and Mother had wished for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle

* * *

The storm had passed.

Truly.

It seemed as though Tokaku, for the first time in her life, could once again envision herself reaching that sunny place her caring Aunt and Mother had wished for her.

However, this small taste of warmth did not distract her from their still all too real situation. The black class was still running. And the two still had letters to receive from the dwindled class.

Even still, at this moment, Tokaku found she did not wish to think of such things. The autumn night sent a breeze at the two, causing Haru to make a noise of discomfort as the cool air hit face. She shielded herself closer to the guardian's arms for protection.

"Are you alright?" Tokaku asked with concern. Funny. She knew a little wind could never hurt the target. Even still, any distress Haru showed seemed to cause the assassin to wish only for the extinction of that thing.

They were in their spot, the very one they had found on the same day of the first class. In the peaceful silence of night, with no one else but Tokaku by her side, how could things not be alright?

Haru smiled, "Of course."

"I'm glad." Tokaku mirrored that smile, and Haru could feel her face become hot. Her mind, useless, and all thoughts simply honed in on that smile. Those lips. She turned away before her heart could leap out of her chest and say things she was still not ready to say.

How could this new protector of her's be so different than all the others?

"Haru?"

"Yes."

Their eyes caught.

Sitting shoulder to shoulder in the chill, both became frozen. But somehow that no longer mattered. Because there was warmth reminding them both how alive they were. Alive and together in the exchange of warm fingertips that carefully brushed against worn hands, and warm breath tickling equally warm cheeks.

Everything.

"Ah!" Haru suddenly cried out.

"What?!" Tokaku pulled a knife that had been tucked away in the belt of her skirt.

"I almost forgot!~" Haru stood up happily.

Tokaku lowered her weapon, confused as to why the sudden outburst. "You did, did you." Her tone dull.

Haru put her hands on her hips, "Are you saying I'm forgetful?!"

"Who knows."

Tokaku tried to stand up but Haru only took her by the shoulders to sit her back down, "No, you stay here. I'll be right back." Her voice giggled.

"But what if!" Tokaku called after the girl as she ran off.

"Right back!" Haru repeated, disappearing through the door that lead down off the roof.

Tokaku sighed, getting up to walk over and look out over the deserted school grounds.

_What had that been moments ago? _

She may have grown up in an assassin clan and trained at a well known school for assassin, but that didn't make her **completely** blind to her emotions.

But could it really be-

Suddenly a terrible stench hit Tokaku's nose, the distinct smell of rotting sea.

"You two sure got all friendly lately~"

Tokaku watched from her peripheral vision as Nio stepped to her side.

"What do you want?"

Nio winced a little at the tone in a playful sort of way, "Ouch, and here I had something good to tell you." She leaned in closer, her eyes burning with malice, "That is, if you're willing to listen."

"I don't want to." Tokaku stated harshly. There was nothing Nio could say that would have any interest to her.

But Nio wasn't going to give up so easily. No. Things would always work the way she wanted, she would make sure of it, "You're waiting for Haru in this spot right." She did not give Tokaku time to deny it, "I watched you both as you fond over each other."

"…"

"You might not want to talk but-" A giggled left vile lips, "It looks like you don't have a choice but to stay here and listen to me talk to myself then."

Tokaku grinded her teeth, turning sharply to return to the very spot Haru had left her.

Wasting no time, Nio began, "She's bad news, that Haru of yours." Her voice was as chilled as the air.

And as promised, Tokaku did not grace the petit girl with a response.

"She's a Queen, that one. I'm sure." Nio mused on, "The feelings of being loved she gives and how she is loved in return so easily."

There was something frightening about it the tone of that voice.

"You've felt it haven't you?"

Tokaku couldn't help but listen.

"So have the countless others before you." Nio looked out over the school as if it were her own personal kingdom.

Then Tokaku realized it, that single element that made those words so terrifying.

"But how does she solve this problem of having so many adoring servants at her side?"

Her words were heavily weighted with the truth.

"But here's the thing, Tokaku-san." Nio began to pace in front of the Azuma.

"She doesn't have anyone at her side." Suddenly, she changed footing and began to converse with herself, "And why not?" She asked herself.

And they both knew the answer very well.

"They all died."

Nio nodded to herself, not paying Tokaku any mind anymore, "And how?" She asked herself again.

Tokaku was getting fed up with this act. But she couldn't move from her spot. In the same way as eairlier, she was frozen. But the feeling was different.

Unease.

"That girl Haru, she-" Nio began.

"I'm back!" Hara breathlessly called, a bit shocked to see the new person in their 'secret spot', "Oh Nio, hello." With an ever cheerful greeting.

Nio practically ran to Haru, wrapping her arm around the taller girl's shoulder in the friendliest of ways, "Tokaku and I were just talking. Why won't you join us?" She lead Haru.

Clutching something in her hand away from view, Haru spoke, "Um, Nio-san, I would rather it just be Tokaku and myself tonight. I, um-" She shifted nervously.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Nio paused in thought, looking between the two, "Don't tell me-!" She pulled Haru down so she could whisper words in her ear.

And Tokaku was done. "Stop annoying her, Nio." The blue haired girl determinedly pulled a fluster Haru away from the still smirking lips, "Haru, we're going."

"Sleep well you two." Nio called out sweetly, just until the two were out of earshot. "You especially, Tokaku." She added to herself, sharp teeth coming into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no riddle.

* * *

A/N: I was so surprised. Some people took this fic as though Haru was on her way to harm Tokaku! That wasn't the original intent … but let's see where this leads. Maybe things can get interesting.

* * *

Tokaku dragged her roommate behind her, Nio's words still fresh in her mind. It couldn't be true.

"Tokaku." Haru winced, "That hurts." She tugged back on her arm a little.

Tokaku let it go, with a mumbled apology. Her thoughts were too deep, and somewhere lost in them she had begun to hold tightly to the other girl's hand.

It was the very hand that had earlier been so gentle in brushing against her own.

The hand that might also want her dead.

"Did something happen with Nio-san?" Haru asked. Her voice was filled with worry.

"…"

"Tokaku?"

"…"

Not being able to get the other girls attention, Haru looked down, slowing her pace to trail slightly behind her guardian.

Whatever had happened in only the short time she was gone somehow made Haru feel as though they were both sent so far back. Back to when Tokaku didn't smile at her, didn't look to her, and that caused her distress.

They kept walking this way, in the silence.

Trying to snap herself out of the negative mood, Haru shook her head sharply.

No! Today was going to be different then all the other days.

Supposed to be… it still could be.

Unfortunately in the mood they were in now, was not the way Haru had pictured the day to end. It was not the way she wanted things.

She wanted them both to be happily smiling.

She wanted to tell Tokaku terrible and wonderful things.

She wanted to-

She touched her skirt pocket, a metal object rest safely inside.

She had already passed up so many ideal opportunities to do it, but somehow she had felt herself falter every time.

_It could have gone smoothly, without a doubt._ Haru thought to herself, remembering the night breeze and the warmth between them.

It was anything but warm now.

_What could Nio have possible said to her to make her act this way?_

But suddenly Haru had an idea what it might be, and if it was anything like the words that the blond had whispered in her ears…

Haru shook her head quickly, trying to rid those thoughts. Now was not the time to be caught up in fantasies. A blush spread across her face.

Perhaps Nio telling Tokaku such things caused her roommate discomfort.

Haru didn't want that. It would be so much better to clear up any misunderstanding before it went out of hand.

Haru caught up to Tokaku's side, cutting in front of her, stopping the other girl before she was able to enter the dorm.

"Tokaku." Haru said firmly. It seemed as though her actions finally gained the attention of her roommate.

"Yes?"

"Nio **did** say something to you, didn't she?" Haru studied Tokaku's face, and she could tell, "I'm not sure what she told you, but it's probably true…if it was about me and my feelings towards you."

Words meant to heal only served to sprinkle salt on the wound as two contradictory messages where remembered.

_**She feels nothing for you and as soon as this is all over, she will want you out of the way.**_

Tokaku's eyes went wide, "Why are you telling me this?"

_**You feel everything when around her and as soon as this is over, you want her to stay in your arms.**_

"Because I believe you should know." Haru took a deep breath, she had decided. Even if it wasn't as she had imagined, it had to be done eventually. The target reached into her pocket.

Similarly, Tokaku reached behind her for her weapon.

Both hesitated before pushing their items toward one another at the same time.

Haru cried out, falling back as the sharp object came toward her.

"To-Tokaku?!"

The assassin examined the startled girl and the 'weapon' she had in her hand.

"What's this?" Eyes still narrowed in suspicion, Tokaku saw "A cell phone?"

It looked very similar to what her own had been.

But that one had been broken in the fight with Isuke, hadn't it?

Hanging off the end was a kitty charm. Assumingly one of the 3 she possessed yet never bothered to attach.

"Yours was broken, so I figured maybe -" Haru's vision blurred. She was not physically harmed, but that didn't stop the sting. For a moment she had seen a cold uncaring look in Tokaku's eyes- "-I could at least make it look less broken." -and it had been meant for her.

Not knowing what to do, not wanting to touch the other girl. Haru placed the bandaged electronic on the ground.

Tokaku lowered her knife. "Haru." She whispered.

But the other girl ran past, as fast as she could away from the dorms and the assassin.

How could she stay in her presence right now? What would she do?

Even if Tokaku had given her word to protect Haru there was never any doubt she was still one of the assassins in the game.

And as such, she had a wish, something she wanted.

What did she want?

* * *

Nio took her time strolling back to the dorm. Everything was set, what need did she have to rush. Any day now-

That was when she saw a familiar figure running at her.

"Oh Haru, what's up?" She waved as the girl drew near.

Seeing Nio, Haru stopped running, "Nio-san."

Nio smiled, what appeared to be a sweet smile. She had never expected the two to fall apart so easily. This was a pleasant surprise. "Oh Haru." She soothed, as the target wiped her eyes with the back of her hand trying to hide the tears that had begun to spill over. "Aunty Nio is here."

"Nio." Haru tried to allow herself to be comforted by the words.

"Did you get into a fight with Tokaku-san." It was an all too knowing statement.

Haru nodded, before considering, "You didn't by any chance sa-"

But Nio made sure she would not be allowed to finish, "Then what do you say you sleep in my room for tonight?" She placed the girl in a tight embrace, "My rooms a single but it was originally meant for two. The quiet is nice but it can also get suuuuuper lonely."

"Ah" Being caught off guard by the invitation, Haru forgot her earlier query, "But-"

"We can make tea and you can tell me everything that happened." Nio listed off, hoping to catch the girl's attention, "We can even do those things you so wish to do with Tokaku." She whispered, running her hand slowly down Haru's back.

"Ah. That's- That sounds fine." Haru backed out of those arms, "The tea I mean!" She corrected in a hurry.

"Wonderful." Nio grinned, tilting her head to the side with an innocent cuteness.

Haru tried her best to smile, but her apprehension must have been clear.

"Don't worry. You have no reason to believe me, but I promise you I don't intend to kill you yet."

Haru simply nodded.

"Well. Come on then!" Nio chirped, "Hey, do you want to go get ice cream first?!~ Sweets are the best remedy for heartache. "

"I guess-" Haru began, but couldn't continue as Nio quickly dragged her off.

_No. I don't intend to kill you just yet._

* * *

a/n: How has this somehow become a love triangle?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading!~

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

Where could Haru have gone? She didn't really have all that many options when it came to safe locations for herself.

Despite the caution brought on by Nio's words, another force grabbed at Tokaku's mind more desperately.

Sighing, the assassin looked down at the item in her hand. A simple bandaged phone, "Shit." She cursed aloud. Worry at the thought that Haru could be in trouble by her own fault, Tokaku made up her mind.

In moments she found herself at the door.

That was when a cheerful giggling hit her ears, making her freeze on the spot.

Tokaku was relieved, "Haru." But instead of opening the door she just stay there with an ear pressed against the sturdy wooden frame.

She listened in with surprise at the sound of two voices on the other side conversing back and forth in hushed words.

Tokaku could not make them out in the slightest but from the jovial tone, Haru was fine.

It only took moments before there came the sound of a door being opened and closed. The silence left the once full dorm seeming empty.

What could Nio and Haru have to talk about? How did they even find each other?

Tokaku was unsure.

However, one thing she was sure about was that she didn't like it.

* * *

"Nio-san, why were we whispering?" Haru asked once the door closed behind her. She noted that Nio did not lock the door. This allowed the target to relax a bit in the close setting of the unfamiliar dorm room.

"Don't you think it's fun?~" Nio replied honestly.

"I guess." Haru smiled, it had been a bit fun. Sneaking about after curfew was part of the whole school experience she had so longed for.

Seeing Haru's face as she took note of the messy room, Nio smiled, "Doesn't look like one person could make this much of a mess, huh?"

"No I wasn't thinking-" Haru began.

"Don't lie." Nio threw herself on the bed, "-and besides, I'm proud of it."

"Oh."

"Yes." The blond closed her eyes in a long catlike stretch. It had really been such a long day and there was still information to be gathered before she could relax fully, "I feel as though we all should be proud of our accomplishments and celebrate them." When eyes opened again Haru could feel the air in the room shift as if by magic.

"I don't understand." Haru questioned.

Nio giggled, this time it rang with anything but cheer, "I already know."

"Know?"

"You're a cute one." She sat up, locking eyes with the target, "I meant your ability."

Haru couldn't stand the gaze and looked away.

"Don't be like that~" Nio got up, "I really want us to be more friendly."

"I had a feeling you might know about me." Haru did nothing to reply to the plea of friendship, "Why haven't you used that to your advantage?" She knew well about strategy and just what Nio could have done with this knowledge.

"Why should I?"

"Because, you'll get a wish-"

"Doesn't matter. I'll get my wish whether you live or die." Sharp teeth became visible, "What I want to know is what _you're_ going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You're worker bee seems to have faltered under that spell of yours." Nio pointed out the unpleasant recent events as though she was there. She had been there, watching as she always had. "Does it bother you to know she's capable of breaking through?"

Haru glared back, years of torment serving to sharpen her eyes into piercing daggers, "It doesn't, because I know that-"

"Oh you misunderstand." Nio interrupted, shaking her head, "I mean does it bother you that you will never have a way of knowing if your beloved truly feels the same about you?"

Haru was silent.

And Nio continued to twist the metaphoric knife, "That she can go from spellbound devotion to murderous revenge in moments and you will never know-".

Finished with all Nio had to say, Haru rushed her, "Please get to the point."

Shrugging, Nio took a step closer, "The point is that you have two options. Play the role you were meant to or let the guilt fester inside of you."

Haru could feel Nio's aurora pulse about the room as she spoke the words.

And like most things she said, there was a cruel truth behind it.

**Knock**

From the door a single noise came, hesitant yet strong.

Not the least bit surprised, the room's owner invited the guest, "Come in." without moving an inch.

The door opened to reveal "Tokaku?" Haru turned away from the encroaching Nio and found her attention being drawn to the recently entered figure.

In honesty Haru did not believe Tokaku would have come for her. It made her happy.

Yet still, Nio had made her point clear and Haru knew what she had to do.

'Stop bothering Haru, Nio." Tokaku warned with annoyance as though nothing at all had happened.

"Oh~ But I'm not." Nio whined, staying as close as she could to Haru all for the sake for watching Tokaku's face scrunch in annoyance. She held the girl as her own human shield against anything Tokaku might throw at her.

"Haru."

"Yes?"

"Come back to our room?" The guardian offered.

Haru obeyed, slipping out of Nio's grasp and moving to Tokaku's side. She looked at her guardian with unsure eyes, then back at Nio with a face that only confirmed her decision.

Without another word the two left.

Nio watched them walk off, a horrifying giggle leaving her lips, "So that's the path you choose. Good girl." She said with excitement.

She pulled out her phone and entered a familiar number, "Madam, you'll never guess what your Haru chose. I was wrong. It looks like you will get to test your theory after all."

"Why where you with her." Tokaku asked softly when they were both 'safe' in their room.

Haru looked at the lost girl by her side. Trying to keep in mind the care that filled the other girl's features was only an unfortunate side effect to her unseen power. Haru swallowed her hopes. "Because Nio said that she doesn't want-"

"Takechi said that and she came for your life twice!" Tokaku said bluntly, crossing her arms. How could Haru _still_ be so trusting? And about Nio, of all people.

"It's not Nio I'm worried about." Haru looked down.

Tokaku understood, "Me?"

When nothing was said, the assassin drew close, "I'm sorry for earlier. It's just-"

Haru backed away, surprising them both, "It's alright. I'm not worried about you."

This did not fool either of them. But neither knew what to say.

"It's late. You should take wash first." Haru broke that silence, "I still have some for school to finish."

She turned to fiddle with papers and books left on her desk, anything at all to look busy.

"Alright." Tokaku agreed, at a loss.

Haru did not stop her rummaging until she heard Tokaku take her leave into the other room.

"I'm not worried about you." Haru replied to herself in a whisper. A whisper that was no longer any kind of fun to her.

She looked up to the ceiling, as a harmless smoke alarm flashed green to show functionality. Unfortunately it also showed that the surveillance system was also functional.

On the other end a woman was judging her. Making sure she would smile and put on a good show. All for the sake of what? Haru no longer cared.

Taking one of the books off her desk, Haru threw it at the alarm. The plastic ruse fell to the ground, unattached and non-functional.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried _for_ you."


End file.
